Cannabinoids are chemical compounds found in the cannabis plant that interact with receptors in the brain and body to create various effects. Herbal cannabis contains over 400 compounds including over 100 cannabinoids, which are aryl-substituted meroterpenes unique to the plant genus Cannabis. The pharmacology of most of the cannabinoids is largely unknown but the most potent psychoactive agent, Δ9-tetrahydrocannabinol (Δ9-THC, or THC), has been isolated, synthesized and much studied due to its abundance and psychoactive attributes. Other plant cannabinoids include Δ8-THC, cannabinol and cannabidiol (CBD). These and other cannabinoids have additive, synergistic or antagonistic effects with THC and may modify its actions when herbal cannabis is smoked.
The best studied cannabinoids include tetrahydrocannabinol (THC), cannabidiol (CBD) and cannabinol (CBN). These structures are shown in FIG. 1. All cannabinoids derive from cannabigerol-type compounds and differ mainly in the way this precursor is cyclized. The classical cannabinoids are derived from their respective 2-carboxylic acids (2-COOH) by decarboxylation (catalyzed by heat, light, or alkaline conditions).
The isolation of THC came from an Israeli chemist by the name of Raphael Mechoulam. In 1964, Mechoulam isolated and synthesized THC from Lebanese hashish, marking the beginning of cannabis research that would lead to the discovery of many other cannabinoids, cannabinoid receptors throughout the body, and “endocannabinoids”—the THC-like compounds the human body naturally produces to maintain stability and health.
CBD and THC levels tend to vary among different plants. Marijuana grown for recreational purposes often contains more THC than CBD. However, by using selective breeding techniques, cannabis breeders can create varieties with high levels of CBD and next to zero levels of THC.
Humans and many other animals have receptor systems that THC binds to, and therefore can also reap the benefits of cannabinoids for both health and enjoyment. The endocannabinoid system (or “ECS”), is a group of specialized signaling chemicals, their receptors, and the metabolic enzymes that produce and break them down. These endocannabinoid chemical signals act on some of the same brain and immune cell receptors (CB1 and CB2) that plant cannabinoids like CBD and THC act on.
THC works by binding to cannabinoid receptors concentrated in the brain and central nervous system to produce psychoactive effects. The main difference between THC and CBD, both of which are very popular cannabinoids, is in their psychoactive effects. THC elicits strong cerebral euphoria, while CBD lacks psychoactive effects altogether. This basically comes down to the fact that THC activates CB1 receptors in the human brain while CBD does not.
It is well known that cannabinoids, especially CBD and THC have many medicinal benefits. CBD's subtle effects are primarily felt in pain, inflammation, and anxiety relief, as well as other medicinal benefits. CBD also does not have any adverse side effects that may occur with consumption of THC. Unlike THC, CBD also does not cause a high. This makes CBD a significant advantage as a medicine, since health professionals prefer treatments with minimal side effects. CBD also appears to counteract the sleep-inducing effects of THC, which may explain why some strains of cannabis are known to increase alertness. CBD also acts to reduce the intoxicating effects of THC, such as memory impairment and paranoia.
THC has a wide range of short-term effects which may or may not be experienced depending on the individual and their body chemistry. Some positive short-term effects of THC include: elation, relaxation, sedation, pain relief, energy, hunger, drowsiness, slowed perception of time and laughter.
There are a variety of medical conditions for which THC offers benefits. The conditions include Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, neuropathic and chronic pain, insomnia, nausea, inflammation, arthritis, migraines, Cancer, Crohn's disease, fibromyalgia, Alzheimer's disease, Multiple sclerosis, Glaucoma, Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (“ADHD”), sleep apnea and appetite loss.
Both CBD and THC have been found to present no risk of lethal overdose. However, to reduce potential side effects, medical users are better off using cannabis with higher levels of CBD.
Today the most common way to consume THC is through smoking although they can be consumed orally. However, known methods for orally administered THC have reduced bioavailability due to low absorption and high first-pass metabolism in the digestive system. Thus there is a need for aqueous cannabinoid solutions.
Decarboxylation of the THC occurs with heating and is the key to enjoying THC, whether it is consumed by smoking or ingesting. In its raw form, cannabis is non-psychoactive, with its primary cannabinoid being THCA. However, by applying heat, either when lighting it in a pipe or cooking it into oil, the THCA is converted to THC.
The invention method provides an advantageous alternative to smoking cannabis by providing a water-soluble cannabinoid composition for oral ingestion that is bioavailable, highly metabolizable and fast acting.
As an aromatic terpenoid, THC has a very low solubility in water, but good solubility in most organic solvents, specifically lipids and alcohols.
The problem with edible cannabis products is they take a varied amount of time to take effect due to the liver's varied ability to process the THC molecule. Depending on liver function at the time, between 2-6% of the THC is able to be metabolized. This process makes it so the THC is absorbed in the esophagus and soft tissues, making it faster acting and more highly metabolizable.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,906,429 to Kolsky discloses lozenges made with THC, coconut oil, sugar and other ingredients. However, there is no use of emulsifiers, which is the main component that makes the cannabis oil hydrophilic and soluble in water.
Unlike anything currently known, the purpose of the invention is to provide cannabis infused sweeteners and cannabis infused elixirs to create cannabis oil infused products for medical and recreational use that are bioavailable, fast acting and highly metabolized, with consistent results that take place in a consistent amount of time.
In general, elixirs are healing botanicals known to address specific imbalances yet, they are not necessarily teaching the body to mimic the healing chemistry in order for the body to continue healing. Also, elixirs are made with delicious flavoring agents, flowers and healthy sweeteners, as well as use a different ratio of medicinal potency. Elixirs are usually a 1:3 or 1:4 in liquid to herb extraction
In making the sweeteners and elixirs according to the invention, a method to make cannabis oil water-soluble is used which uses a combination of emulsifiers and variations in time and temperature of the reaction steps. The process results in a cannabis infused sweeteners and elixirs which provide fast acting, bioavailability and highly metabolizable delivery of the cannabis oil, either alone or in combination with other edible products.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a line of cannabis oil infused sugars and elixirs that share a base of coconut water infused with coconut fat and to sell the products to wholesale distributors for retail sale in legal dispensaries.
More specifically a purpose of the invention is to use the cannabis infused sweeteners and elixirs to treat Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, neuropathic and chronic pain, insomnia, nausea, inflammation, arthritis, migraines, Cancer, Crohn's disease, fibromyalgia, Alzheimer's disease, Multiple sclerosis, Glaucoma, Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (“ADHD”), sleep apnea and appetite loss.
Yet another purpose of the invention sugars and elixirs is to treat pain, inflammation, and anxiety relief.
More specifically, the invention sugars and elixirs can be combined with chocolate and/or liquor to create edible products.
Yet another purpose of the invention sugars and elixirs is that it can be used to produce other edible products at home or professionally with predictable results, including being fast-acting, and highly metabolizable, which are referred to herein as super-charged. This lets consumers know that the invention products have markedly different results than other products. These compositions can be marketed in many forms, both in retail and wholesale manufacturing, as well as aiding companies with quality products to use for research and development.